


Yeah?

by Roodles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Artistic liberties with shading, Fanart, Fanart for That Has Such People, Gen, I love Cap!Tony, Tony Stark is Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roodles/pseuds/Roodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark is Captain America, I doodle. </p><p>Fanart for That Has Such People</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samptra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Has Such People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926671) by [samptra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra). 



> While reading That Has Such People, I couldn't help but imagine Tony in Captain America's uniform, with a definite WTF face on. It fits him. I love Cap!Tony. 
> 
> That Has Such People is a great piece of work, despite the unexpected AU. Go read it. 
> 
> Drawn on paper, colored on my tablet.

[](http://s1241.photobucket.com/user/cogitetvitae/media/b31ec543-aa45-4205-98a6-1b7b87328c6c_zpsee58c71e.jpg.html)


End file.
